


Staying In

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have the opposite of writer's block.</p><p>Here's a one-shot from Ali's POV.</p><p>(not smutty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In

It's been a long two weeks. Really long. Four games, four travel days, and three time-zones in fourteen days- long. And you're exhausted. But not as exhausted as she is. 

You can't imagine throwing your body through the air at the ball like she does. Crashing through a crowd of players like she does. Falling to the ground as hard as she does. You couldn't do it and that makes the respect you have for her that much greater.

So when Liz calls to ask if you two want to go do dinner tonight- you don't even check with her- and politely decline. Another night would be better. You just got in from Chicago. And Liz understands. She always does.

You just want to be there for your girl tonight.

Ashlyn takes a nap and you take a shower and do some things around the house. Then you scribble a note before running out for a few. _Be home soon. Don't eat. I got youuu._ You laugh at your own little joke.

You come home with a bottle of wine and an array of noodle dishes from the new place downtown. The place you've both been too busy or too tired to try. And she's in the shower when you get back so you're tempted by the amazing aroma for longer than expected.

Oh, and flowers. You got her flowers because... well, why not? They're not her thing. She's not that kind of girl- though, you are. But you've never actually given her flowers before and it feels right today. Really though, what girl doesn't love flowers?

...

You knock on the bedroom door lightly before walking in and hanging your raincoat behind it. You walk over to the bed on which she is sitting at the edge, pulling on some socks. "Hi, honey." You stand over her with one hand around the back of her neck and kiss the top of her head.

You feel her hand come up to the back of your knee and she just holds you there for a second as you smile against her damp hair. "Hey, Al." You kiss her again and step away to change into leggings and a t-shirt before heading back to the kitchen. "I'll be right out." She calls after you because by now she can smell the food.

...

When she comes out she can't help but smile. She gives you a look like 'seriously?' and you just try not to blush. You look down to the ground. Maybe I went a little overboard.

But she comes over and wraps you in a tight hug. "You're the cutest." She mumbles into you. "They're beautiful." And you realize it's worth going overboard.

"I brought home dinner too. And winnne." You raise your eyebrows.

"I know." She smiles. "I saw your fancy, little note. What're we having?"

"Take this." You hand her a glass of red wine. "Go sit. I'll make you a plate." And she tries to protest, saying she can help but you give her a stern look and she laughs but cooperates with your request.

"Yes, dear." She teases.

...

When you bring the plates over to the table she's already shaking her head with a grin on her face. "You're too much." She says through the smile she's fighting to contain. Your favorite smile in the world. And it brings yours out too. 

"We had a tough week." You reason... for no reason. "We deserve this." 

"True." She takes one of the plates from you and then another as you put the third one down and go back for the fourth. "How much did you order, woman?"

"Yea, I don't know. I got carried away. At least now we can try a bunch and know for next time." You finally sit and grab your wine glass to raise it. "You played great these past weeks. Two wins. One of which was a shut-out. I'm _so_ proud of you." She smiles genuinely. Like you just told her she is the greatest person in the world. And honestly, you think she is.

You clink the glasses together and she thanks you. 

...

Dinner is over and dishes can wait until tomorrow.

You steal her spot on the couch and when she comes into the TV room she looks disappointed- like her spot was the only thing that could comfort her right now.

"Come here." You try to coax her and she comes over and sits next to you, slightly rigid. You're sitting with your back against the arm of the couch and your knees pulled up to your chest. "Hey." You grab her arm gently and pull her closer.

"Uhh, is it okay if we just relax tonight?" She apparently was taking your actions as something else.

"Oh, I'm not trying to- ha ha- Ash, I just want to cuddle. Come're." 

"Ooo sorry." She smiles. You chuckle and extend your arm to pull her into you, between your knees, her back to your front, and you gently kiss where her neck meets her shoulder. This is different but it's nice- you holding her for a change.

You can tell she feels bad for leaning on you and being uncomfortable. "Maybe you want to switch? My shoulders and back are really sore from-" You let your hands help her relax, one on each shoulder, thumbs softly pressing deep into the muscle as you start to give her a massage.

She lolls her head back and gives you an 'Mmmm' which automatically makes you smile. 

"Does that feel good?" You ask but she only groans encouragingly in response. "Do you still want to switch positions?" You tease and kiss right in front of her ear as she continues to rest her head back over your shoulder.

"No... No... this is... good." You dig in a little deeper with the pads of your thumbs and you feel her relax into your touch. After a few more motions, she's completely melting into you, entirely relaxed and you're proud of yourself for being able to cause this.

Her breathing evens out and her hand slowly loses its grip on your ankle. You move your hands lower to work under her shoulder blades. She winces when you get deeper and you freeze immediately. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. I need it. Good pain." She exhales. "Have you always been this good?" She managed to get out.

You smile to yourself. "I might have signed up for a sports massage class in San Diego."

"Really? What made you do that?" She mumbled as you pull her t-shirt off and toss it on the coffee table.

"I want to be able to take care of you when you're sore, baby." You hug her tight and press a kiss to her cheek. She turns slightly to capture your lips with hers.

"You really are too much." She smiles against them and you nudge her to turn back around so you can continue.

You work on her for almost an hour. Even when your hands cramp- you continue. You want her completely relaxed and you know she would go on for you too.

When you're done, you bring your arms around her shoulders from behind and drop your head to kiss the curve of her neck softly, right where her sports bra meets skin. She feels soft against your lips and you continue to kiss up to her ear. She smiles but doesn't move and she's completely melted into you. 

"I love you." You whisper in her ear and you can feel her jaw pull into a smile.

"I love you more." She teases.

"Impossible." You counter and nibble gently on her ear. "I just hope you remember this when you're adding to the ring fund." You tease softly into her ear.

"Ring fund?! I don't have a ring fund, woman!" She jokes dramatically.

You give her a scowling grin which he kisses anyway. You nip at her playfully before she turns to the TV and rests back into you. The back of her head resting on your shoulder as you hold her again, letting your legs stretch out along her sides.

If only you could see Ashlyn's smile... You don't know it yet but it's true- she doesn't have a ring fund... She already has the ring.


End file.
